If I Only Had But One Life To Live
by GraphXButterfly
Summary: Eight years after voyager returns home, Chakotay comes back form an eight year mission, one that should have only take two, he goes to Kathryn’s house to find that he was…. Now if I told you any more it would ruin it.
1. Misunderstandings

If I Only had But One Life To Live

Chapter 1 

Misunderstandings

Rated T

Summery: Eight years after voyager returns home, Chakotay comes back form an eight year mission, one that should have only take two, he goes to Kathryn's house to find that he was…. Now if I told you any more it would ruin it.

Disclaimer: God made everything including paramount and me, so I guess we could say that, paramount doesn't own them but God does. Well however you look at it, I only own those characters that were never mentioned, on the show, and the plot, besides I don't think Paramount would want my story any way.

Chakotay strolled down a dusky dirt road, large corn stocks surrounding him on either side. He smiled; it was just like what he had imagined when Kathryn was relating the tails of her childhood and home. He passed by a large tree, 'that must be the tree she always talked about' he thought to himself. A knot developed in his stomach, as he approached a large house. He hadn't seen her in nearly eight years. After voyager had returned home he was offered a position on deep space nine. She bagged him not to leave, pleaded for him to stay. He regretted his decision everyday, it was only suppose to be a two-year mission, but due to misunderstandings, and sabotage it lasted much longer. He decide to retire after he came home, They had had no contact with each other in the same length of time, his mission was classified, so he could not contact her. She also didn't know he was coming.

He took the final steps up to the porch. Taking a deep breath, before ringing the chime. He could here the sound of dogs barking, and the thumping of running feet. The door sung open and a small girl stopped dead in her tracts. Her deep brown eyes starring at him, "Well, hello there, who are you?" Chakotay asked bending down to the level of the little girl. She stood blinking. Her face somewhat dazed as if she was looking at a ghost. Chakotay could hear more running footsteps; a small redheaded boy appeared next to the girl. "Well now who are you?"

The little boy smiled his green eyes looking over Chakotay intensely. "I'm Zachary," He responded, "and Aunt Kath is never going to believe this one."

"Where is your Aunt Kath?"

"She's with Momma, and Gamma, in town, Amy is charge right now."

"Who's Amy?"

"I am," a tall blonde teen said coming up behind the girl who hadn't stopped staring at Chakotay the entire time. "Zachary, take Kilani back inside please.

"Yes, Amy" the little boy then took the hand of the girl and pulled her inside, she continued to look at Chakotay, until she disappeared, behind the wall.

"Now who are you?" she questioned him as he pulled himself back into a standing position.

"I'm Chakotay, Kathryn's fiancé."

The girls face paled, then she said, "you can't be, he died four years ago, in an explosion on deep space nine. "Now who are you really?"

"I can assure you, I'm not dead; I was on a classified mission, on Deep Space Nine. Yes there was an explosion, but I didn't die my partner did, now can I come in and wait for Kathryn to get home."

"Sorry, sir but I don't know you and your lying to me. Four years ago we received a message saying that Captain Chakotay had been killed, I don't know who you are but you are most certainly not Captain Chakotay, and I cannot allow you into this house. So if you wouldn't mind please leave." The girl stood up straighter, before turning and going into the house shutting the door behind her.

Chakotay stood looking at the door dumbfounded, 'Great Kathryn now thinks I'm dead', this was going to be more of a surprise to her then he had expected. It was late in the day and figuring they would be coming back soon Chakotay sat himself down on the stairs of her porch.

Ten minuets later Amy looked out the window. Zachary was next to her. "He's still sitting their Zack, He must actually think he is Chakotay."

"Amy?"

"Yes, Zack?"

"I think he is."

"What do you mean, you think he is Chakotay, he died four years ago."

"I know, but what if he didn't die, what if they just thought he did?"

"Kiddo, you have an active imagination, don't you think that if they had made a mistake like that, they would have noticed before now?"

"Maybe, but he looks like the man that is in the photo that is in Kilani's room."

The girl looked down at the boy, "What Photo?"

"The one of the voyager crew. He looks like the man that is standing next to Aunt Kath, she also has a picture of the same man in her top drawer, and she some times carries it around with her." The little boys green eyes looked straight into her blue ones.

"Zack, could you get me this photo?"

"I can try, but Kilani doesn't let me near it."

"Can you please try?"

He nodded, then headed for the little girls bedroom. He looked around to see if she was in there. She wasn't. He then snuck around her group of teddy bears to her dresser drawers. He opened the top one, and found only brightly colored socks. He sighed and then turned and headed out the door.

"It wasn't in there, I think she has it or she hid it in a different place."

" That's all right kiddo, could you get the one of the crew?"

"I think she hid that one too, it wasn't on her wall."

The girl sighed, "ok" she then notice Kilani out side walking over to the man. She was holding two peaces of paper.

"Hello, again," Chakotay said to the girl. "Are you going to tell me your name now?" the girl didn't respond. Instead she looked at him then at the photos, and back to him. A smile crossed her lips, and she flung herself into his arms.

Amy and Zack came running out of the house. "Get away from her!" Amy yelled as she scooped up the girl, who proceeded to scream and kick at her. She handed her to Zack who managed to drag her back into the hose. "Who do you think you are, are you some kind of kidnapper," the girl yelled hysterically.

"No, she just through herself at me. All I did was ask her, her name."

"Get out of here before I call the authorities,"

"Ok, ok I'll leave, but could you tell Kathryn that I stopped by, and that I will come by tomorrow, at noon to see her."

"Leave, now." She pointed toward the road. Chakotay realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with the girl, stood down, and left. As soon as he was heading away, she ran inside to the little girl, who was staring out the window, at Chakotay leaving. She turned her around to look at her, checking her over. Determining that she was fine she let her alone to stair out the window.

About twenty minuets later, Kathryn, Phoebe and Gretchen came laughing up the walk. Zachary ran up and greeted them, hugging each in turn. "You're not going to believe this," he gloated.

"Believe what?" Gretchen asked.

"I saw uncle today,"

Kathryn smiled, "so is your uncle Ricky in the house?"

"No, I didn't see that uncle,"

"Don't be silly that's the only uncle you have," his mother retorted.

"I didn't, I saw uncle Chakotay, He came up to the door today, Amy yelled at him and made him leave."

His words made Kathryn frown, "Zack," she whispered kneeling down to his level, "You know it's not nice to say things like that, you know your uncle has been dead for four years, It's not good to make things up, especially things like that."

The little boy frowned, "you don't believe me do you."

"I believe that you have a very good imagination, and you thought you saw him."

"Ask Amy, she yelled at him, and Kilani hugged him."

"Ok, I'll ask Amy, if there was anyone here today all right, will that make you feel better?"

Zack nodded. Kathryn stood and looked back at her family, her sadness clearly showing in her eyes. She then walked inside and greeted Amy. "Amy, Zack says that you yelled at his uncle today." She said in a slightly joking manner. "Did any one actually come by today."

Amy nodded "Yeah, a man claming to be Chakotay. I told him that you were gone and that he couldn't be, because Chakotay died four years ago. I asked him to leave but he sat on the steps, then Kilani went outside, and he looked like he grabbed her. He said that she through herself on him but I think he was trying to kidnap her. I yelled at him to leave."

Kathryn's eyes widened, she didn't think that Zack's story had had any merit but after hearing haw Kilani reacted to the man, she suspected that he might be right. Both of the children had seen pictures of him before so they would at least know what he looked like.

"Amy," she said very slowly, unsure. "What did he look like?" her voice was soft, and nervous.

"He was tall, black hair, dark skin." She looked down at a cup that she'd been drinking out of. "O yeah" she interjected looking up at her suddenly "he had this strange marking above is eye, looked kinda exotic."

Kathryn looked at her, her face paling, "was it a tattoo?" she said her voice braking.

"Yeah, I think it was." Kathryn then turned and ran in to her bedroom, before Amy had a chance to go after her she reappeared with a photograph.

"Is this the man you saw?" she handed her the photo, both terrified and hopeful.

"O my god," Amy said, looking at her, her eyes wide with the revelation, "that is."

The two women stared at each other disbelieving the situation. After a few minuets Gretchen walked into the kitchen to see the two women looking very strange. "Kathryn," she asked "Kathryn what is it?"

Kathryn looked to her mother tears in her eyes, "Momma, he's alive,"

"Who is baby," she said pulling Kathryn to her.

"Chakotay, is Momma, he was here today."

Gretchen pulled back looking at her "are you sure, baby,"

"Yes, Amy said that that was him, I showed her his picture and she said it was him Momma, he's alive" tears were now streaming down her cheeks. She had missed him so much and had gone into a saver depression when she was told that he was dead. She didn't eat, for nearly two weeks and almost died herself. It took Kilani to bring her back form it.

Amy then said, "I didn't realize it was actually him, I didn't know what he looked like, Zack said that he thought it was him, but we couldn't find the photo that Kilani has, and Zack wouldn't go into your room, 'cause he knows he's not allowed. He said he was going to be coming back tomorrow at noon. I'm sorry, had I known."

Kathryn pulled herself from her mother and cupped the teen's face, "you didn't know sweetie, He's suppose to be dead." Tears were still in her eyes. Kathryn then embraced the teen, as Kilani strolled in the door clutching a photo. She tugged on Kathryn's pant leg. Kathryn looked at her, the little girl then ran one finger over her own cheek a few times, then pointed at Kathryn. Kathryn smiled a tearful smile, and let out a bit of a laugh. She pointed to herself, put all her fingers on her forehead, pointed back to herself, and then she mirrored the child's, first movement, while saying "I know I'm crying, sweetie." She then hugged her, when she pulled away, the little girl, held out the photo, and pointed to the man. She looked at Kathryn and then pointed to herself and put two fingers in front of her eyes and pulled the fingers away from her, she then put her thumb on her forehead, with her fingers spread. Kathryn nodded, signing and saying "Yes, yes, you saw him today. I know."

The child then through her arms around Kathryn, hugging her tightly. After the embrace, she signed 'I want to see him again.'

"I Know you do sweetie, I think he is coming over tomorrow, you know I want to see him too." Tears were freely running down her cheeks, Kilani wiped them away and told her mom not to cry, that every thing was ok, now her family was whole.

Some time after tears and embracing, it was time for bed; Kathryn tucked Kilani in, before saying good night, to Zack, and her sister, and mother. She then went to her own room and sat on her bed, she pulled a book out of her night stand and opened it to the page that listed the casualties, of the explosion, she traced over Chakotay's name that was listed with ten others. She thought to herself 'how could Star Fleet have made such a mistake, not to know that he wasn't dead, but alive. Kathryn put the book down and turned off the light. Before she fell asleep her last thought where, 'tomorrow I find out for sure, if he is still alive, If he is then, my empty void will be filled, The whole in my heart minded, that empty space in my life filled, tomorrow, tomorrow marks the end of loneliness.'


	2. Home Coming

If I Only had But One Life To Live

Chapter 2 

Home Coming

Rated T

Summery: Eight years after voyager returns home, Chakotay comes back form an eight year mission, one that should have only take two, he goes to Kathryn's house to find that he was…. Now if I told you any more it would ruin it.

Disclaimer: God made everything including paramount and me, so I guess we could say that, paramount doesn't own them but God does. Well however you look at it, I only own those characters that were never mentioned, on the show, and the plot, besides I don't think Paramount would want my story any way. Also the Character Named Cirean is not my creation entirely, she belongs to La Balle Coeur and she has given me permission to use her, being that this story pertains to her.

Kathryn slowly awakened, to a tugging on her sleeve. Turning over onto her side, she sighed, "go away", but the tugging only persisted. After a few more seconds she opened her eyes widely only to shut them again as a sharp pain pierced through her eyes. Squeezing them tightly then blinking wildly her eyes slowly adjusted to the bright sunlight that was filling the room. As her eyes focused she made out the form of a small, black haired girl. Sitting herself up she stared at her waiting for her to speak, being she had woken her up and all. It didn't take long, she was soon being told that breakfast was ready and she need to get up and get dressed for Daddy to come home. Kathryn frowned slightly she was still in a state of shock, she had been told he was dead, and now she found that he wasn't, she was desperate to see him, so much so that it hurt.

Kilani saw her mom frown and told her to smile, Daddy was coming home and she needed to be happy, that he wasn't dead. Kathryn gave her a halfhearted smile, then tickled her and told her to tell her grandmother that she would be in for breakfast in a minuet. The little girl jumped off the bed and ran to the other room, scramming slightly. Kathryn shook her head and pulled herself out of the bed, pulling on her robe, she made her way to the kitchen.

Upon entering the kitchen, the smell of Banana waffles met her. Taking in the fragrance, she took her seat next to Kilani and Zachary. Zack smiled and said, "Morin Aunt Kath,"

"Good morning Zack," she smiled at him, as Gretchen placed a few waffles on every ones plate.

"Gam'ma says that we get to go to mars soon" he looked at her with bright serious eyes as he cut a waffle in half.

"Is that so," she looked toward her mom who nodded, "when are we going to go?"

"I don't remember, but I'm sure that Gam'ma could tell you"

"All right I'll ask her then, Mom?"

"The trip is scheduled for three weeks form now, although it was suppose to be a surprise." She glared at Zack who sunk into his chair. "I thought it would be fun to take everyone, to mars, for a weekend, you know after school gets out." Kathryn nodded, it was a good idea, and she herself could remember spending time on mars as a child. She was just a year younger then Zack, and two older then Kilani. Her mother's words broke her train of thought, "and Jake as well as Katie, will be home then also, so the whole family will be together" She smiled at Kathryn.

Nodding Kathryn thought about those words, _so the whole family will be together_, she obviously at the time she'd planed the trip didn't know how whole the family would be. Kathryn looked down and started to eat her meal, when she heard Phoebe talking. "Zack, can you help Kilani with cutting her waffles, please"

Zack nodded, he like helping out his cousin, it made him feel like a big brother, even through he knew that he wasn't her brother he liked pretending that he was. Kilani fussed a little when he took her plate, with out warning her. Kathryn quickly reassured her that he wasn't stealing it just helping her cut the waffles, so that they would be easier to eat. She quieted down.

After breakfast Kathryn got dressed, then helped Kilani to dress. She and Phoebe then sent the two kids to play outside. They both laughed as they heard Kilani screaming in pleasure. "Who ever said, that having a deaf child would make you have the quietest house, was a fool." Phoebe stated.

"I think it is the opposite, of that fact we have the loudest." The two girls were laughing loudly when Gretchen came into the room.

"I need to go back into town, we for got a few things for Kilani's cake, and I need to go get them."

"Ok Momma" Kathryn said.

"Let me grab my shoes, and I'll go with you," Phoebe said, "Is that all right with you Kathryn" she nodded, "good, wait one second Momma" she returned quickly and the two headed out. Leaving Kathryn and the kids alone. Kathryn made her way back to the living room where she could see out the window and watched the kids. She picked up her book off the coffee table and tried to read, but her thoughts kept drifting to Chakotay.

Chakotay slowly walked up the path to her house, today was the day he would finally see her again. Yesterday had been a disaster, not only was Kathryn not home but he found out that he had been declared dead four years prior, talk about misinformation. After finding out that bit of information he went to Starfleet head quarters. Apparently when it was discovered that he was not killed in the explosion, the information was corrected, however the news never did reach Kathryn and her family. He turned the corner to see and hear two kids playing outside; He'd been able to hear them for a while. They were the same kids that he'd seen the day before.

Zack heard some sticks crack even over Kilani's screaming he turned to see Chakotay. A huge smile crossed his face as he yelled. "Aunt Kaaaa-aaa-th, I think you'd better come out here" his voice changed octave several times.

Kilani, noticing that Zack was no longer chasing her, stopped and turned around several time trying to locate him. She had run far enough not to be able to see him. Becoming worried she called out "Sak! Sak!" she began to spin around not being able to locate him.

Zack heard her desperate call, he knew that he should have stopped her from running. She hated to be alone outside in the cornfields, and she had run right into them. He sighed and ran into the fields after her.

Chakotay was baffled; he heard the girl call out then the boy ran off, Chakotay fallowed him into the field. Kathryn came out of the house, she'd been in the kitchen and heard Zack call her name; however he was nowhere to be seen. She called out his name, "Zack," getting no response she tried again, "Zack where are you," still nothing, "Zachary Edward Macintyre this isn't funny, now come here right now." She was walking off the porch when she heard Kilani calling out for Zack. Sighing she started for the cornfields herself. She was getting ready to yell at Zack for leaving Kilani in the cornfields by herself when she saw someone. She paused unsure at that moment, who, would be in her cornfield besides the children. She quickly ducked behind a stock as the man turned around. She peered around the corn stock cautiously to get a glimpse of who it was.

Her jaw dropped, it took her several seconds before she could manage to voice any thing, and when she spoke it came out as a wispier, "Chakotay" she stepped out from behind the corn stock. She then spoke louder as she ran to him, "O my god it's you" she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks, "I can't believe it's you I mean I had been told that." She was talking on and on. He warped his arms around her returning her hug. It had been so long since he'd hugged her that he'd almost forgotten what it felt like his own tears joined hers.

"O Kathryn, I've missed you so much. You have no Idea," he could feel her clinging to him. After several minuets of holding each other Kathryn pulled back only to take his mouth in a long over due kiss. It was fierce and full of passion. He kissed her back, both their mouths relearning the others. The kiss seemed to last an eternity.

Zack finally made his way to Kilani who was now sitting curled up by a corn stock, with her legs pulled in close to her. She was crying. Binding down, Zack touched her on her back; she jumped slightly and looked up at him. He felt horrible; she hated being alone in the fields. She was fine if someone was with her but she became terrified if someone wasn't. She was looking at him so he knew that he could just speak as he helped her up. "I'm sorry, I should have stopped you from running." She nodded and grabbed him hugging him tightly. He hugged her back before she pulled away to say something. She told him thank you for rescuing her.

He laughed, she always had it that he'd rescued her from something in the fields, however whenever anyone asked her what they rescued her from she would clam up and not say a thing. He told her no problem, and the two headed out of the field hand in hand. As they were leaving Kilani stopped, she'd seen something. Zack stumbled a little not knowing that she would stop. He tapped her on the shoulder so that she would look at him. "Why did you stop?" she sighed for him to look. Zack fallowed Kilani's tiny figures, to two figures intertwined with each other.

Kathryn and Chakotay were holding each other tightly, when they were interrupted by a loud sound, "EWWWWW," they turned to see a redhead little boy with is nose scrunched up, and a small black haired little girl standing next to him her face mimicking the boys. Kathryn laughed slightly embarrassed. The two disentangled themselves as the children walked closer. Kathryn wiped the tears out of her eyes. "You were kissin Aunt Kath, eww"

Kathryn kneeled down to look the young boy in the eyes "I know I he, but that's normal for grownups that love each other to do. Your mom and dad both do it when he comes home form a mission." She stroked the boy's head.

"I know, but it still gorse," the boy then looked past her to Chakotay, he walked over to him, "Hi, uncle Chak, glad ta see Amy didn't scare you away, she's kinda over protective ove us, and she don't like strange people commin over to the house, 'specially when gam'ma, momma, and Aunt Kath aint home. She'd not realize who you were, I did though, and tried to tell her but she hid my proof." He pointed over the girl that was now hugging Kathryn. Chakotay smiled.

"You sure are very well spoken for your age, how old are you eleven?" Chakotay bent down to the level of the boy.

"No, but thank you though, I'm ten, but I'll be turnin 'leven next may."

The conversation was broken by Kathryn, she was standing holding the girls hand, "so would y'all just like to keep standing out here in the corn fields all day or do you want to come into the house." She was walking over to Chakotay who noticed that she'd developed a bit of an accent; she still had a look a disbelief and wonderment on her face. "I personally think that we should go inside besides, I have grilled cheese for you two." She had looked away from Chakotay to the girl and spoke clearly well exaggerating her lips. Chakotay couldn't see her mouth so he didn't take note. Both children's face lit up at the news of grilled cheese, they both took off running full speed to the house. When the two children had disappeared Kathryn turned to look at Chakotay. "Where exactly have you been all these years, I mean the mission you were suppose to be taking was to last two years, I waited and you didn't come home, all I got from Starfleet was that it was delayed. Then four years ago we were told you'd been killed, you don't know how hard that was, there was no way you could have contacted me, let me know that you were ok all those years? Could you not have told some one to deliver a message for you?" she looked hurt as she spoke, Chakotay realized that it had to have been much harder for her to deal with the situation. Even when she thought that he was alive.

"Kathryn, I tried I truly did, I had no idea that they would make such grave mistake, yes I was pronounced dead for a year, however during that time I was in a comma, and no one had realize that it was me and not my partner. Starfleet wouldn't let me contact you, and believe me I tried, apparently when they got word that I was still alive, the corrected it, but some how they missed informing you about it. I thought for sure that they had told you, but when Amy said that I was suppose to be dead I couldn't believe it I mean…" his words trailed off has Kathryn fell into his embrace, she was crying.

"I missed you so much, you can't even imagine how much. When they told me you'd been killed I didn't know what to do, I felt that my entire world had been destroyed, and that it would never been put back together." Her words were cut off as she cried harder.

Chakotay hugged her and cradled her in his arms, until Kilani cam out of the house. The small girl marched right up to them determined. She stopped next to Kathryn and tugged her skirt. The girl placed her arms on her hips, (much like Kathryn did,) and glared at her, almost a perfect imitation of Kathryn's. Chakotay looked at her and realized how much like Kathryn she looked, then again Zack looked like her as well. Kathryn turned her head down to the girl. She wiped the tears away and stated, "Ok, I'm coming" The girl nodded then skipped back to the house. She then turned back to Chakotay, "I guess I'd better go feed them"

"Yeah," he was still over whelmed about seeing Kathryn. She reached out her hand and took his into it. The two walked up the steps into her mother's home. They walked past the living room and into the kitchen where the two children sat at the table. Kathryn retrieved the grilled cheese from the warmer, and placed one on each of the kids' plates. She then turned to Chakotay, "are you hungry?"

"I'm not sure, did you cook these?" he joked with mock horror on his face. Zack laughed as Kathryn smacked him on the shoulder, Kilani looked up lost for what happened. Zack quickly explained to her, the children's signing didn't go unnoticed by Chakotay. "Kathryn?"

She smiled "Chakotay, I think you'd better sit down for this" she stated evenly, her tears had dried up completely at the time and she was calm and collected. Chakotay didn't know what to make of the way she sounded, but he knew that he'd better sit down because of it. He took a seat next to Zack, who just smiled. Kathryn then took a seat across from him, and took his hands into hers. She took a deep breath "Chakotay, there's something that you need to know about Kilani, umm." She paused briefly, "Chakotay, do you remember the night before you left?"

"Of course Kathryn I remember, " he stopped and looked deep into her eyes his face changing to pure shook, ok not pure, joy was mixed into his expression as well. "Are you saying that…" he held her hands tightly as she nodded.

"Yes, Chakotay, Kilani is your daughter. But there's something else you need know also."

Chakotay frowned at her words. "What is it?"

"Well," she took a breath, "as you've probably noticed, she's been signing, that's because she's deaf, and has been so since birth, She has been examined hundreds if not thousands of time and has gone through so many surgeries that I have lost count, but no one was able to give her the ability to hear."

Chakotay smiled, and brushed some hair out of her face, "is that all?" Kathryn smiled again, when she had realized that Chakotay was alive, she then had become scared, that he wouldn't want Kilani because she was deaf, now she was thinking to herself 'how could I have ever thought that he wouldn't want her?'

"Kathryn, I'm just so happy that I have a child, I mean…" he was beyond happy this was way more then he had ever hoped for, he'd missed her and couldn't wait to see her, but now he found out that he was a father as well, it was more then he had ever dreamed of. Now it was his turn to cry, which naturally caused Zack to laugh and make a joke.

"Uncle Chak's crying," he teased.

When Chakotay had calmed himself he asked Kathryn "so, how often doe he" he gestured to the boy, "see Tom Paris?"

Laughing Kathryn stated, "To often, he thinks of Tom as an uncle even though he knows they aren't related, they spend at least two weekends together out of a month, Kilani also loves to go with them. Do you know that they have a little boy now?"

"No I didn't, In fact it appears that I don't know about a lot of things" he smiled half heartedly, it was true, his mission had made him loose connection with every thing that he loved, he made a vow at that moment to never let that happen again. "I guess that we'd better let them all know that I'm no more dead then Starfleet isn't in space." After he said that he walked over to his daughter. He'd guessed that she could read lips, from Kathryn talking to her. He knelt down in front of her and spoke clearly. "Do you know who I am?"

She eyed him for a minuet before she spoke. It wasn't often that she used words; she was shy and knew that she probably sounded different then everyone else, and she didn't like that. However she knew that her dad probably couldn't sign, most people didn't know how, so she opted to speak. Her voice was soft and quiet, angel like. "Yeeah, I do, moom said ou weer dead but I kneew you wrnnt, I'mm happeey your ome dad." She through her arms around him, hugging him tightly, this was the best birthday present any one had ever give her.


	3. Reunion

If I Only had But One Life To Live

Chapter 3 

Reunion

Rated T

Summery: Eight years after voyager returns home, Chakotay comes back form an eight year mission, one that should have only take two, he goes to Kathryn's house to find that he was…. Now if I told you any more it would ruin it.

Disclaimer: God made everything including paramount and me, so I guess we could say that, paramount doesn't own them but God does. Well however you look at it, I only own those characters that were never mentioned, on the show, and the plot, besides I don't think Paramount would want my story any way. Also the Character Named Cirean is not my creation entirely, she belongs to La Balle Coeur and she has given me permission to use her, being that this story pertains to her.

Three weeks just whooshed by, and now Kathryn was at the transporter station anxiously awaiting the arrival of a very special girl one that's dear and close to her heart. A shimmering blue light filled the transporter padd, and a bright eyed, jovial young woman appeared in the beams place. The young girl looked around the room 'til her eyes settled on the figure that stood just to her left. All but jumping off the padd, the girl swung her arms around Kathryn. Smiling Kathryn responded, "I'm glad to see you Katie"

"O aunt Kat, it's been to long much to long. So what has been going on at the house?" she pulled back to look at the woman receiving her affection.

Kathryn smiled and knew that her latest news would most likely shock the poor girls beyond all doubt. "Well, Katie, I think that I'd better get you sitting down before I tell you 'nything, because what I have to tell you would shock 'nyone." Kathryn's accent was fairly noticeable Katie began to laugh. "And what in the universe is so funny?"

"nutin just you've developed an accent, I have been away with other people that don have our accent that I can really hear it now." The girl responded her heavy accent still evident. Even though she'd been away for some time.

"Well I don care what you say, I have not developed an accent" Kathryn stated looking her niece over.

"Yes, you did, now don tell me that you haven aunt Kat, I think all of those years in Starfleet away form your home have really made it t'where you won't admit that you are talkin like you did when you were a kid Aunt Kat. Even go and ask Admiral Paris, he'll tell ya the truth." She said looking around the room. "So Aunt Kat you da only one that came ta get me taday?"

"No, actually the whole gang is here, come with me okay darlin?"

"Okay aunt Kat, o they will call us when my luggage gets beamed here. They have ta beam all of da rest of the people from the transport, before they will be our belogins."

"All right darlin now let's get down to the mess, I've have someone that you'll probably like to meat." She smiled to the girl that she didn't even know existed till eight years before. The two then walked out of the transporter room, of the local transport station and made there way to the mess.

The doors parted to revel two small children, setting with an older woman. The young boy was the first to spot her. "KATIE" a high-pitched sound emanated form the tiny red head. He jumped out of his seat and nearly knocked the poor girl down. The women that accompanied her smiled, as the small girl skipped over to her companion.

"Kay-ta-he" the small girl smiles wrapping her arms around her, the young girl looked over to see the older women coming near her, she sent a helpless look in the woman's direction.

Laughing at her granddaughter's plight the woman spread her arms and enfolded the girl, who was still attached to the two children. Then she stepped back to get a good look at her granddaughter, "wow Katie you sure have grown up, in the last year, so how as living at the academy been,"

"It's been wonderful, gam'ma, although it's good ta be home." She stated looking at the kids, "although I am starting to miss being able to walk," Zachary looked up at her and smiled then let go. Katie then scooped the small girl into her arms, she looked straight into the tiny girls eyes, "so young lady, have you been good?" the child nodded, "well then I guess when my things get here I will have to give you my present" bright eyes stared back at her, a crooked smile, playing on her angelic features.

Gretchen then motioned for the group to fallow her to the table. Katie set the small girl into the seat on the far end and sat next to her, the boy pulled his seat really close and sat down as well. Kathryn sat across from the tiny girl, and Gretchen sat on the other end across from Zack. A chair remained open between Kathryn and Gretchen and on the far ends of the table. As soon as the group had settled themselves in three people came back carrying large trays of food. The woman out of the group was the first to speak, "so who here feels like pizza?"

They boy was the one who responded to her question, if not energetically "I do, momma" he said bouncing in his chair.

"In that case here we go," the woman sat down a plate with pizza in front of everyone, each of the adults including Katie had two slices, and the two children each had one. Next a tall man with red hair passed out bread sticks, and salads. The final person had the drinks but couldn't be recognized behind the tall glasses, he started handing the drinks out and Kathryn decided that she'd better tell Katie before his face was revealed. She spoke only after the first man hugged her silently and Phoebe hugged and kissed her.

"Katie," she stated warmly, gazing at the girls across the table, "I have something I need to tell you, before you find out a slightly more shocking way." The girl nodded to her looking very interested, "You know your uncle, Chakotay right." though the glasses were hiding it Chakotay's face beamed, he knew that she hadn't told her yet. Kathryn took a deep breath and continued, "Well, you remember star fleet telling us that he'd been killed" she nodded once more. It was getting close for Chakotay to be reveled and Kathryn had yet to actually tell her. "Well we came to find out that Starfleet was wrong, and…" Chakotay placed the last cup down in front of Phoebe. His back was turned to the girl that awaited Kathryn's words. "He's here, they had given us the wrong information." Chakotay had turned to look in the direction of the girl. Her mouth was sitting on the ground.

After the initial shock wore off she managed to stumble out the words "how long have you known?"

"Three weeks," Chakotay stated very matter of fact before Kathryn could, "I showed up three weeks ago, only to find out that I was supposed to be dead."

The other man who had remained quite for the duration of the conversation finally spoke, "He sure looks great for a dead man." That broke the initial mood, and every one soon found them selves whisked away with conversation, and getting to know each other once more. About an hour passed and they're conversation was broken by the comm.

"Will Cirean Katelyn Janeway please report to transporter room five, your luggage is now waiting"

"Well I guess that's me," the young girl stated standing, and walking to the door, the rest of the group stood, both men picking up and clearing the table in record time. Before the whole mess of them filed through the door, Kilani perched diligently on her mother's hip. After the bags were gathered, the whole family piled themselves into a hover car, and made the journey to the house. Only to be leaving in two days for mars.


End file.
